


【德哈】论级长盥洗室的正确使用方法

by Littlecrab23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecrab23/pseuds/Littlecrab23
Summary: 《Scared？》番外一 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	【德哈】论级长盥洗室的正确使用方法

三天后当他们从霍格莫德回来，讨论着最新款飞天扫帚和火弩箭孰优孰劣，德拉科随口问起要不要去洗澡时，哈利回答了一声“好。”

德拉科呆愣了一秒，然后紧紧抓住了哈利的手好像怕他跑开。哈利毫不示弱地握了回去。

一种紧张而不言而喻的氛围在两个少年之间展开，在他们跨进级长盥洗室、德拉科锁上门的时候达到巅峰。

不知道是谁先吻住谁的，单薄的衬衫很快被甩在地上，接着是腰带、裤子……两个人跨入池塘一般大的浴缸，双手迫不及待地在对方的身体上抚摸。肌肤赤裸相亲时快感像电流一般流走，让两个初尝云雨的男孩发出快慰的叹息。温热的水很快没过腰际，德拉科放过哈利的唇舌，在哈利的脖颈上舔舐着，同时握住了哈利的下体，哈利猛吸了一口气——这小混蛋很会撩拨人……

但接下来他就没功夫吐槽了……德拉科借着水的润滑，从根部到顶端大力地撸动，又用指甲轻轻骚挂着顶端的小孔，哈利被刺激得喘息连连，激动的快感中他感觉到德拉科的胸膛传来低沉的笑意，他不甘示弱地握住了德拉科的下体。

德拉科小声吸气。“轻点……对，用手掌裹住，上上下下的滑动……嘿，别只顾着上面……”“你能不能闭嘴！”哈利害羞地喊道，德拉科笑意更深，把哈利搂进怀中，两个人的东西紧贴在一起摩擦着。喘息声中体温飞快升高，年轻的胸膛之间，仿佛谁揉碎了夏日的花瓣……

一股热流冲向下体，哈利咬住了德拉科的肩膀，颤抖着射出了白浊……紧接着他感觉到德拉科的东西射在自己胸膛上，他埋首在他的肩膀上，羞窘得不想抬头。

享受着动人的余韵，两个人都喘息了一阵。

德拉科的手环住哈利的背，另一只手顺着哈利的腰往下滑。哈利不安的动了动，随即嘴唇被德拉科覆盖住。

德拉科的吻像他本人一样，长驱直入，强硬地霸占他的口腔，又反反复复纠缠着，仿佛他的唇舌、津液，都被这个男人当做很珍贵的东西……忽然，他被德拉科托住腰放到了大腿上，哈利刚想撑起自己的上半身，胸部湿润的触感让他惊呼出声。

德拉科用舌尖卷着他胸口的红色小点，灰色的眼眸坏笑着往上瞟。哈利羞窘极了，陌生的刺激让他弓起了背——“别，德拉科——”那个敏感的地方根本经不起男人的折磨，哈利从不知道这个地方会给自己爱来这么大的刺激，他难耐地扭动着，下体那根东西硬邦邦地抵着德拉科……

德拉科的手指滑进了哈利的臀缝，哈利猛地屏住了呼吸。

德拉科一丝不落地观察着哈利的表情，一根手指没入了他期待已久的甬道，那紧致而温热的包裹让他忍不住吞咽了一下。怀中黑发的少年大口喘息着，脸颊通红，湿漉漉的碧绿瞳孔颤抖着，却紧闭双唇不发出任何拒绝的声音。

哈利忍耐的表情几乎让他丧失理智。

第二根手指顺利地没入，接下来是第三根……“放松，哈利，放松……”他低声诱哄着，手指在哈利的体内辗转、戳探。倚在他肩头、浑身湿透的少年颤抖着喘息，紧致的穴口仿佛有生命似的吮吸着他的手指。“很棒，宝贝……”德拉科觉得他的下体快爆炸了。原本做好了被拒绝的准备，然而他渴望已久的人此时却忍耐着羞耻对他敞开了身体，任由他在他的敏感点上碾压，发出诱人到极致的惊喘……

“啊……”又一阵电流从身体深处传来，像一根鞭子打在腰上，哈利惊叫出生，那个被德拉科触碰的地方，仿佛藏着一个他从来不知道的开关，一波波陌生的快感让他瞬间湿润了眼。

身体忽然抱起来平放在浴缸宽阔台阶上，哈利惊颤着被德拉科覆盖住全身，在那双灰色眼眸里看到了忍耐多时的渴望。视线仿佛实体化一般扫视着哈利赤裸的身躯，哈利觉得自己的皮肤都燃烧了起来。

德拉科撑在他耳边的手臂上有一条长长的疤痕，哈利心里有个地方忽然一阵柔软。他轻轻闭上了眼。

默默忍受着双腿被打开的羞耻，他感觉到比手指粗烫得多的东西抵在了自己下身。

情人的低语刺激着他的耳膜：“哈利，我爱你。”

那根火热的东西长驱直入。

哈利忍不住仰起头，呻吟出声。

德拉科的东西正在他身体里——这个认知带来的快感远超出了生理上的。

德拉科发出滚烫的叹息，他对缓慢地抽动逐渐失去耐心，挺动腰杆的速度越来越快。

哈利在狂乱的抽插中抱紧了身上的人。德拉科几乎失去了理智，双手掐住哈利的腰，大开大合地操弄着他——粗长的东西整根抽出、再没入，狠狠撞击着他敏感的那一点——初次承受这股狂乱的黑发少年发出凌乱的哭叫，他感觉他的下体在抽搐、那个火热的进进出出的东西快把他烫坏了——然而劲瘦有力的手臂牢牢禁锢住他的腰，锋利的犬齿咬住他的肩膀，让他根本逃脱不了。德拉科在他耳边发出舒爽的低吼，不停地叫着他的名字，一次又一次有力地撞击他的下身。汹涌的快感夹杂着痛楚向哈利袭来，淹没意识的瞬间他眼前闪烁着白光，滚烫的东西激射在他身体里，他发出长长的尖叫——有几秒哈利甚至觉得自己快死了……

德拉科重重倒在他身体上，满足的把他抱在怀里……那种喘不上气的激动渐渐平复，被德拉科插了几十上百下的地方还被那根东西塞着，传来些微的酸胀。七英寸？八英寸？他无力的想，这王八蛋……

“出去。”

“不要。”

“出去……”

“别这么急，让我再待会儿……”

铂金色头发的少年贪婪地在黑发少年的身上流连，再次点起一处处火焰，黑发少年无力的抗拒着，却被抬起双腿盘在对方的腰间……

浴缸的水面上不断泛起波纹，暧昧的呻吟溢出房间，又被堵回嘴里……

那天的级长盥洗室，被霸占了很久、很久。

Fin


End file.
